Talk:Dante (DmC)/Archive 1
gotta love psycho dante--Gobi-Aoi 13:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No More Unnecessary Changes Look guys, i know everyone has something to say, but say it on the talk! Also, let's wait for the game launching to edit like hell ok?--Gobi-Aoi 18:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Just take off the handsome part he's not handsome. - Anonymous Stupidity. Anyone who assumes that this "new" Dante is the same Dante as the "old" Dante is so short-sightedly dumb. I mean, come on, can't anyone read up on something a little before raging out? Ouroboros Omega 00:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Proud of his heritage", "hates humans more than demons", "sport and money"? Hey - I was wondering if new information was released to back these claims? The trailer really didn't have enough substance to show us any of these attributes, and while old Dante certainly would enjoy hunting demons for sport and money, this DmC Dante was never actually shown claiming a monetary reward for anything. Seems sort of like speculation to me. Sephirona 02:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Delete? Any intentions on deleting this 'new Dante' page? As it's been confirmed DmC is not a reboot. Just a prequel. Cathal O'Hara 23:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC)CathalOHaraCathal O'Hara 23:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :We've been given different claims on it, so it's probably best to wait until the game comes out and we know for sure.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I can see what you mean. It would be better. As this game could yet still be a reboot. (I'm very confused on what it is now!) : :Cathal O'Hara 15:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC)CathalOHaraCathal O'Hara 15:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : :The Guys at Capcom have announced it! If they say so, let it be so! Ya know I dont like the new Dante... I don't really like this "Dante" i like the white haired one better.... Tono Danamaki 08:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Uh, he has white hair on the back of his head, it's said that this is the same Dante. So don't whine, especially if he's going to grow into that Dante you like so much This game being a reboot (I hear that it is a reboot more than otherwise from more official sources) I doubt Dante will "grow into" the one we know. That said, I think this Devil May Cry is just another interpretation - I think for the most part it will be the same, just with some differences. That said, I've seen Enslaved: Odysee to the West (made by the same guys making this game) and I have to say if DmC is similar to that game it maybe promising (although hopefully it still has it's own spins and whatnot.) Ninja Theory has got to know that you can't change a character, Dante was an Icon to all gamers; if you changed him it would be saying you pissed on the washington monument or desecrating christmas. Devil may cry fans bonded with the old Dante we grew to like him but looking at this new Dante it's like staring into a stranger we are not common around "new" dante but maybe if we gave the game a chance we'll see that badass Dante again... PS: NO STORY FOR NERO!! PPS: Dante had white hair when he was born BTW its the same with Vergil PPPS: Where's Vergil (I heard they Killed him of, Vergil had potential) BTW NOT SIGNING!! Reference Yo, guys! Been playing a lot of DMC recently and I got really curious 'bout the "new" Dante so I decided to check it out on the wikia. The thing is, I've noticed a lot of information 'bout him and there's no reference nor sites with that much information... Would it be too much if I ask where did you guys got so much information? Like the one saying that he "dislike humans more so than demons" and all. Thanks. —'Rocketai' (Ho there! • ) 18:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) If you were real fans, you'd read DMC books! None of you are real Devil May Cry fans! If you were, you'd have bought the Devil May Cry novels, which were out long before this 'new Dante' was made and tell the story of Dante long before DMC3 (the current prequal). You didn't even give his guns names! Any real DMC fan knows the black guns is Ebony and the white(silver) is Ivory. Of course, I'm assuming none of you read the DMC manga, where his main weapons' specs were given. Really people! berfore posting info about what you know or don't know, try doing propper research on a real DMC fans page! P.S. This 'new Dante' is fugly and looks nothing like any previous Dante so bad, I'd never peg him as being related, let alone the same person! Capcom needs a new team for character creation if this is where Dante's appearance is going! :...we already have articles on Ebony and Ivory, and the manga. You're looking at the wrong damn page.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't this page be merged with the original Dante page since Capcom already established that this Dante is the same one but much younger. Well, according to the most recent interview, DmC is a "rebirth" of the series and has nothing to do with the original series. So, for all intents and purposes, this is a brand new Dante. his sword i think the new weapons need pages of their own (i.e. all the forms of the sword etc.) Your right but what do we call the weapons?TheWorldDrifter 10:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) This is the same Dante. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2010-09-22-dmc-devil-may-cry-interview Why does this page still exist? Because people are to afraid to admit that this is the same Dante? 02:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :There was another interview (http://thesilentchief.com/2011/08/16/dmc-dante-is-now-the-son-of-a-demon-and-angel/ see here) in which the dev team, in response to negative fan reaction to the new Dante, said this was a different Dante; kind of like the alternate versions of Spider Man created by Marvel. It seems as though declaring this to be a "New" Dante was merely a knee-jerk reaction on Capcom's part to soften negative fan response to the new design, (which was probably a good PR move, judging by the other opinions on this page alone,) however; they seem to be backtracking from that initial statement. Thus, this Dante's relation to the established Dante remains in a state of limbo until this issue gets officially solved and buried, which probably won't happen until well after the game is released. Anyway, my money's on this being The Dante. --Anobi 07:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : : All that says is "The Dante of DMC" that sounds like just odd wording to me, nothing there about him not being the same Dante. : : According to Ninja Theory, this Dante is half angel/half demon. Unless if Dante can change species on the turn of a dime, this is a new Dante. Heck, his entire backstory has been changed, what with the only recently gaining his powers, Eva suddenly being an Angel, etc. 18:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous : Anonymous...To be fair we don't know if his mother's name would still be Eva in this incarnation, everything else I can agree on. Anobi... nice pun. --Pulseman21 01:38, December 13, 2011 ::Heheh, thanks for noticing :) Although I do have to admit, in light of all the evidence, I changed my mind since writing that note. Protection I'm thinking about lifting the protection from the page. The initial backlash seems to have calmed down anyway. My signature is NOT short! 18:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to think that leaving the protection up until the game's actual release hits would be a good idea, because there will always be those who are going to be whine-bags about accepting who the character may be :/ Derekoe 05:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. There is always a rollback button. Or, you know, I can re-lock it anytime. Besides, the amount of "whine-bags" isn't going to decrease once the game comes out, more like the opposite. My signature is NOT short! 12:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) i have been thinking about it maybe this guy's name isn't really dante i mean what if the old (im sorry "original") dante exists\ted in this world and the new guy took his name to honor like what dante did with tony redgrave also the new one didn't want to give his name to whoever asked him so maybe he just used this name as a nickname and\or to allude the real one His Voice There's still no sign of whose voicing Dante? Battlelord7 02:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "New, seemingly secular" Bleh, I forgot the edit synopsis thingy has a character limit >.< I figure to bring it here. As I was saying; I actually was the one who put that in there a while ago, because technically it's true. It's not the fifth installment, because it's not part of, and doesn't follow, the current series' storyline. It really is its own thing, its own series, if you will. It'd be like saying that Mega Man X was the seventh installment in the series, even though an actual Mega Man 7 (and 8 and 9...) came out afterwards. Derekoe 17:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, initially, the reason I deleted that was mainly because I thought "secular" is a bit of a strange term (although maybe I don't understand it correctly, since I had to look it up). But looking at your points now, well, maybe you're right, but I'd like a bit more of solid evidence. And a better phrase. My signature is NOT short! 17:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Heh, well, unfortunately, the only way to phrase it better would be to blatantly get into the fact that the game isn't part of the main canonical series >.< What are they saying it is now, "a parallel dimension" is I think what I heard someone say recently was said in an interview. Parallel dimension or whatever, it still isn't technically part of that main canon. Logically, people should look at the fact that since so much about the game is different (like Dante being half-angel) that it can't possibly be part of the main series because there's no way to make that fit without retconning the entire series, which would be a lot of work just on that one concept change (that's what people are so afraid of - they think this is a retcon). I think it should be fine that it's stated as just a new, secular, or maybe "standalone" game in the franchise. Although "standalone" would imply that this is the only one of this type that will be made, which we can't say. Capcom might let Ninja Theory continue in creating a series out of DmC, and even then, Capcom could make an actual Devil May Cry 5 alongside it - like what Mega Man has gone through for decades *cough* Derekoe 17:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, well, whatever. Guess we'll leave it at that, for now. My signature is NOT short! 18:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::2^... Most likely the case and nice job referencing another Capcom game. On that note since this is most likely an alternate reality would this make this Dante like the Ultimate Capcom version to Regular Capcom Dante (referencing Marvel Comics) Picture Shouldn't we change the main picture (again) since it isn't Dante's current design? I agree. It makes no sense to have the old design up rather than the current design since that's not what he looks like anymore. FuronXXXX 04:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC)